


discreet

by yourloveisameme



Series: yakunoya [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Losing ur binder at training camp eek, M/M, One Shot, Training Camp, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Trans Yaku Morisuke, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: Yaku looked at the binder, confused. “This isn’t mine.""But then whose is it?"Day 5, prompt: platonic





	discreet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, prompt: platonic
> 
> Who are we kidding I just wanted to write trans Yaku and Noya finding out about each other lol this is pretty rushed
> 
> “Friendship ... is born at the moment when one man says to another "What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . .” C.S. Lewis

”What’s this?” said Lev. He picked up a garment off the floor in the sleeping area.

Kuroo turned around. He identified it instantly. “Oh. That’s Yaku’s. Throw it over here.”

He caught it and he examined it. It was a binder all right. Looked vaguely like a white tank top but...not. Yaku must have forgotten it when he was changing. Strange, because he was usually quite careful and usually would never leave a private thing in plain sight. Especially not at training camp.

He didn’t explain to the first year, or to any of the other teammates who were looking in his direction. It wasn’t Kuroo’s business to tell. “Hey, Kenma,” he said. "Make sure you give this to Yaku, he’s gonna kill me if I bring it up.”

Kenma took the item discreetly and approached Yaku alone in the bathroom after the last game of the day. He handed it over wordlessly and began to walk away.

Yaku stopped in the middle of brushing his teeth. “What the hell is this?”

“You left it on the floor.”

Yaku looked at the binder, confused. “This isn’t mine."

“...are you sure?”

“It's the wrong brand.” And the wrong color. And the wrong style. He stared at the unfamiliar white garment similar to his own but not at all. It felt dirty, touching someone else's undergarments. 

Kenma blinked. "But then, whose is it?”?

Yaku shrugged. They walked back towards the sleeping area, Yaku staring thoughtfully at the folded item in his hands. Small. Whoever owned it was maybe Yaku’s size in the upper body, or even smaller. "Hey, you know Hinata?"

"Well, yes, I mean, _he's my boyfriend._ "

"It was a rhetorical question. Do you think he's....?”

“No.”

“How do you know?”

Kenma didn't answer, only gave him a sly smile. Yaku raised an eyebrow. Maybe Kenma and Hinata weren’t the innocent, virginal, all-we-do-is hold-hands-and-blush couple everyone believed they were. They reached the sleeping area. Kenma went off to join said boyfriend in the corner where they would sleep next to each other, because they could.

Yaku sat down, stuffing the binder in his bag before anyone could see. He looked around. There were several guys from Karasuno and Fukurodani, and even more in the other rooms. His eyes scanned the room. He was pretty sure it wasn't one of his own teammates so he looked at players from the other teams.

It could have been anyone, really. All he knew was that this guy was small.There wasn’t a surefire way to know that someone was transgender. Some people said that queer people have a natural way of _finding_ each other, but Yaku didn’t quite believe that.

&

He found out by accident the next day, after he’d nearly forgotten about the foreign binder stuffed away in his duffel bag.

He was walking down the path, just a few steps behind some other people when he overheard them talking.

“I can’t believe I lost it,” said Nishinoya , complaning to his teammates. “Now I have to wear this all week.” He gestured to his chest.

“Aw, that sucks." Suga sympathized.

“Yeah.” Nishinoya sighed.

Yaku looked closer at Nishinoya...could it be? He thought he could almost make out the outline of a sports bra underneath Nishinoya's T shirt.

Yaku would never have worn a bra without a tank top over it just to be safe, to avoid any awkward questions. He didn't even risk wearing one while playing. You weren't supposed to wear a real binder when exercising but Yaku had a special sports binder which was worth the money he saved up to buy it. And he was never open enough about his body that he could Talk About It with his friends. That's just the way he was.

&

Later, he seized the chance right as most people were heading outside for food and Nishinoya was alone. “Nishinoya, isn’t it?” Yaku said as he entered the empty room.

"Oh. Morisuke-kun?" Noya said curiously, using his first name despite not knowing him for long--did he do that for everyone?

“Have you lost anything lately?”

Nishinoya frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean like a...a...” Yaku's mouth felt dry. He didn’t know how to say it. He reached into his bag and took out the extra , glancing away from Nishinoya as he held it out.

“MY BINDER!” Nishinoya grabbed his much-needed, precious, irreplaceable binder. “Where did you find this?”

"You forgot it on the floor.”

“Oh yeah...my bad..." Nishinoya hugged it to his chest, fingers clutching tight. "You don’t know how much I need this. Thank you!”

“Those things are expensive, aren’t they?”

Nishinoya nodded, gazing at his binder as if it was the most wonderful posession in the world.

“Especially Les Love Boat binders....Wouldn't want to lose one.”

Nishinoya was still staring at his binder. Then his eyes widened. He looked up. “Wait...you...?”

"Personally though,” Yaku said, lifting his chin. “I prefer GCB2. Or maybe Underworks." Yaku looked him straight in the eye, leaning against the doorframe. They stared at each other. 

Nishinoya gaped. "I don’t believe this...! You too?” he said, flabbergasted.

Yaku smiled mysteriously and turned away, leaving the other boy standing with his jaw dropped. He stopped at the door. “I think they’re having watermelon now, you wanna go eat?”

Yaku glanced over his shoulder to see a wide grin spreading across Nishinoya's face. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm cis & not an experienced writer I apologize for anything that’s off


End file.
